


The Whipped Cream Incident

by flowerfan



Series: Group Texts Are Forever [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexytimes, The title really says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: The story of the whipped cream incident, as mentioned inRisky Business(although you don't have to have read that story or the others in this series to enjoy this one).
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Group Texts Are Forever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837885
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104





	The Whipped Cream Incident

Steve’s had just enough whiskey to feel comfortably warm, when for some inexplicable reason, he blurts it out.

Danny’s eyes go wide, and Steve kind of forgets what he just said. Danny’s eyes are crazy blue right now, picking up the color of his shirt. He takes Steve’s breath away. 

Danny moves closer to Steve, poking him with a finger until he focuses. “Steven. What are you talking about? Slowly, this time. Like a human.”

Steve aims a serious look at Danny. He loves it when Danny pretends Steve is a Neanderthal. It’s charming. “I just said I hadn’t done it before you, that’s all.”

Danny narrows his baby blues at Steve. “Done what?”

“Sex with a guy.” Steve doesn’t understand why Danny looks so surprised. He’d thought it had been pretty obvious, what with being completely closeted for so many years, and most of those in the military.

Danny abruptly stands up. “You maybe should have mentioned this,” he says, waving an arm around. “We’ve been together for weeks. Months-”

“One month, three weeks, two days,” Steve corrects him. “If you count from that first kiss in the hospital. If you count from when we got to Kono’s-”

Danny glares at him. “You should have said something.” 

“Why? Does it matter?” Steve pushes down a pang of hurt. 

A look that Steve absolutely cannot interpret flashes across Danny’s face, and then Danny shakes his head and sighs.

“No, of course not. Of course not. But we will be talking about this later. When we are less…” Danny waves his hand around, apparently indicating their general state of inebriation.

Steve grins, nodding. Fine with him. Danny grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him upright. Steve presses himself up against Danny’s muscled chest and is rewarded with a long, whiskey sloppy kiss. 

“Mmm,” Danny says, briefly going boneless against him. “Let’s go upstairs and lie down before we fall down, sound good?” 

Steve drapes an arm around Danny’s waist as they make haste towards the stairs. “Aye aye, sir.”

*****  
In the morning, Steve wakes early and goes for a swim, as he usually does. Unfortunately instead of clearing his mind, it gives him too much time to think. 

He doesn’t really believe Danny could be mad at him for not being experienced with guys. But it could be something related, something about identity, and that’s always a hard subject, especially for Steve, who has avoiding thinking about it for most of his life.

Although Danny has always played it close to the chest too. As far as Steve knows, none of their friends or teammates knew that Danny was bi until he and Steve got together. 

Danny has told Steve about how he dated a guy in college, and he and Danny spent one memorable evening on the beach talking about their male celebrity crushes, but Steve has never volunteered many details about his own sexual history. There’s not much to tell, at least not where guys are concerned.

When Steve gets back to shore Danny is there, smiling softly as he hands him the towel Steve left on the sand. 

“Morning, handsome,” Danny says, stretching up to kiss Steve’s damp face. 

Steve feels a rush of warmth, and bumps his shoulder against Danny’s as they walk back to the house. Danny’s not mad, of course not. Although the fact that Danny’s already got breakfast laid out on the table on the lanai may be a signal that they’re about to have a _talk._ Steve figures he might as well head it off, so they can get back to enjoying their weekend.

“I’m sorry if you got the wrong idea, but it’s true. I’ve never had sex with a guy before.”

“Okay,” Danny says mildly, sitting down at the table and stirring some sugar into his coffee.

“Why did you think I did?”

Danny stretches out his feet in front of him. “I’ve been trying to figure that out. I think it was when we were at Kono’s, one of those first nights, sitting outside in her backyard. Remember?”

Steve thinks back fondly to the misty garden behind Kono’s little Seattle home. “Yeah, I remember.”

“We were kissing,” Danny says, “and you said you forgot the feel of it.” Danny leans over and rubs Steve’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Stubble, you said something like you forgot what it felt like to kiss someone with stubble, but you liked it.” Danny cups his hand around Steve’s jaw and smiles. “So we kissed some more.”

Steve feels himself blush. “I did like it.” He takes a sip from coffee that Danny has left black, just as he prefers. “And I have kissed guys before. Two, actually.”

“But you never went any further, is that it?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. One was in high school – just a make-out session under the bleachers, very cliché. He wouldn’t give me the time of day the next morning in class, and then I moved to the mainland not long afterwards.”

“And the second?”

Steve shrugs. “Another teams guy. Years and years ago. We actually probably would have gone further, we were drunk and stupid with it, but we got interrupted.”

Danny looks concerned. “Did you get into trouble?”

“Nah, no one saw anything. But it put the fear of god into me, you know? I couldn’t let DADT ruin my career.”

“So you stuck to women.”

“Or, you know, just doing my job.”

Danny looks sad for a moment, and Steve braces himself for another round of _poor Steve, he doesn’t let anybody in, too focused on his work to find someone to love,_ but Danny doesn’t go there.

“But you, um, you like what we’ve been doing?”

Steve hears it then, the slight echo of insecurity in Danny’s voice. Danny hadn’t realized he was leading this charge, that it had been on him, to the extent such a thing was even necessary, to make sure they did things right, and now he’s worried. Classic Danny.

He gets up and pulls Danny out of his chair, winding his arms around Danny’s fantastic shoulders. “I love _everything_ we do together,” he says, letting his voice rumble low into Danny’s ear. “I wouldn’t have picked anyone else to take my boy-virginity.”

As intended, this makes Danny laugh out loud, and Steve ducks in to kiss him while his mouth is still open. Danny responds enthusiastically and starts to tug Steve inside.

“What about the pancakes?” Steve asks, trying to keep kissing Danny while stumbling into the house.

“We can reheat them,” Danny says.

“Hypocrite,” Steve gasps out, as Danny shoves Steve’s swim trunks off his hips and tosses them onto the couch. “You never want to microwave pancakes.”

“Is that really the conversation you want to be having right now?” Danny asks, looking up at Steve from where he’s crouched down on the floor, sliding his hands enticingly along Steve’s bare thighs.

“Just saying,” Steve insists, even as his breath flies out of him in response to the heat of Danny’s mouth on his cock.

Danny rolls his eyes with his mouth still busy, which is quite a sight, and Steve lets the banter go in favor of letting out a nice, long moan. He loves when Danny sucks him off, and loves sucking Danny off. And Danny seems to love it too, giving and receiving. It’s a sucking off love fest.

Afterwards, lying on the floor in the living room while the air slowly heats up with the morning sun, the rug underneath them slightly scratchy against Steve’s skin, Danny rolls towards Steve and props himself up on an elbow.

“I have a confession to make,” Danny says.

Steve mirrors Danny. “Oh?”

“I assumed, you, um, had more experience with guys than I did.”

“Well, I don’t,” Steve says, wondering why they’re going over this again.

“No, I mean…” Danny flops over on his back and throws an arm over his eyes. “I honestly don’t know if I can even say this.”

“Because words are usually so hard for you.”

Danny kicks a foot in Steve’s direction, and Steve pins it with his leg. He rolls over and flops on Danny’s chest, sticking his tongue out to taste the sweat trickling in between Danny’s well defined pecs.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Danny asks.

“Maybe you’re distracting me.”

Danny huffs out a laugh and slides a hand up and down Steve’s back. “Okay, whatever, just…” Danny takes a breath and then his words come out in a rush. “I think I was sort of waiting for you to take the lead with some stuff, even though that’s dumb, but maybe you were waiting for me to do it, and I want you to be, you know, good with stuff, with us together, and, yeah, I don’t even know.”

Steve peels Danny’s arm off his face and looks him in the eyes. “Danny, I am absolutely good with stuff, with us. If you’re worried that you’ve somehow pushed me into anything-”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Well, you haven’t.” Steve squints at Danny. “Is it the opposite? Are you bored?” Steve has been pretty satisfied with what they do in bed – or out of it – handjobs and blowjobs and various forms of rutting up against each other. It’s always fun, and sexy, and he has no complaints whatsoever.

Danny barks out a cackle, and then sits up, grabbing Steve’s discarded swim trunks and throwing them at his head. “No, you crazy person, I’m not bored.”

“But you think I’m too vanilla?” Steve asks, loving the way Danny’s face flushes pink at this.

“No, you’re not, what does that even mean, we’re grown-ass men,” Danny protests, his blush intensifying.

“Grown-ass men can have fun, too,” Steve says, waggling his eyebrows.

“I love how you think that face belongs in this conversation,” Danny says, but he’s smiling happily back at Steve. “And I didn’t mean you were too vanilla, whatever hipster meaning that has, but if you want to do other stuff, you know, we could, that’s all.” Danny’s clearly more than a little uncomfortable about this conversation, but he’s powering through.

Steve is intrigued, and more than that, ridiculously charmed by Danny, even in the middle of what should be an awkward talk about sex. Every day he falls further for this guy. “Come shower with me, I’ll show you how much fun grown-ass men can have,” Steve says, getting to his feet and reaching down to pull Danny up. It’s the weekend. They can mess around all day, if they want. This is his life now, and he loves it.

“Yeah?” Danny asks. “Okay. But only if we can take more than three minutes. I’m not interested in one of your ridiculous Navy showers.”

Steve grins and gives Danny a lecherous wink. “I’ll do my best. Age does have its benefits.” Steve ignores Danny’s groan in favor of pinching his naked butt as they run up the stairs.

****  
The next morning, Steve is in the kitchen putting away groceries when Danny comes downstairs. Danny’s just finished his shower, and he’s naked except for a towel slung low around his hips. It’s a really good look. 

Steve grins to himself, checking to make sure that the supplies he selected are within easy reach, and turns to Danny.

“Morning, handsome,” Danny says, walking right into Steve’s arms for a kiss.

“Look who’s talking,” Steve rumbles into Danny’s mouth. Danny is warm all over from his shower, and he smells great, clean and fresh but still himself underneath. Steve spreads his legs and leans back against the sink, pulling Danny in close. 

“Didja miss me?” Danny asks, resting his weight against Steve and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Steve can feel the moisture from Danny’s damp chest through his t-shirt.

“Always,” Steve says. He nips at Danny’s ear, and Danny hums, pressing his towel wrapped hips enticingly up against Steve’s body. “Wanna take this upstairs?”

Danny tilts his head back and gazes up at Steve. “I’m good,” he says, humor pulling at his lips. 

Okay then, Steve thinks, looking around his sunny kitchen as all the blood in his body rushes south. Might work better, anyway. He twists to the side, which brings certain very interested parts of his body into even closer contact with Danny’s.

“I bought something,” Steve says, or tries to, his breath catching as Danny sucks a kiss into the side of his neck.

“Yeah?” Danny asks, still concentrating on Steve’s neck, sliding lower to get to the tender skin just under his collarbone before pulling back for a moment to strip Steve’s t-shirt off.

The pause gives Steve a chance to reach into the bag on the counter, and he pulls out a bottle of whipped cream, presenting it to Danny with a smile.

“Oh no, you did not,” Danny says, his eyes going bright with interest. “Is that for…?”

“Ice cream sundaes,” Steve replies, trying not to smile.

“Right.” Danny slides his hands up Steve’s chest, his fingertips giving extra attention to his pecs and nipples. “Sundaes.” Danny flicks at a nipple, and Steve gasps as Danny quickly soothes it with his tongue. 

“Danny,” Steve breathes out, one hand sliding down Danny’s body as Danny turns his attention to his other nipple. Soon he’s sucking at one while he flicks rhythmically at the other. Steve shudders.

“You like this, don’t you?” Danny whispers, his breath hot on Steve’s skin. Steve doesn’t answer, but he figures the way he’s practically panting and trying to worm his way into Danny’s skin probably does the trick.

Steve gives in to it, head tilting back, body on fire. He’s not sure what Danny is trying to accomplish, but he definitely likes it. He whines a little as Danny straightens back up, his mouth tracing kisses up Steve’s chest.

“Fuck,” Steve says. “Danny…” The towel around Danny’s hips slips to the floor as Steve gets a grip on Danny’s ass, giving him a squeeze.

Danny grunts his appreciation, then leans back as his hands fall to Steve’s waist. “Let’s get rid of these.” He tugs at the denim. “I think they’re in the way.”

Steve nods and Danny goes to work on Steve’s jeans, popping the button and easing the zip down until he can get his hand on Steve’s cock. Damn, that feels good.

“So,” Danny says, almost conversationally, as he strokes Steve, “what are your plans for the whipped cream, hm?”

Steve has pretty much forgotten about the whipped cream bottle he’s still gripping in his right hand, and he struggles to get the top off of it as Danny continues to palm his dick and whisper low and rough into his ear.

“Gonna spray it somewhere?” Steve sucks in a breath as Danny’s hand twists a little as he comes up over the tip. “Gonna spray it on me, and then lick it up?” Danny growls, licking a stripe up Steve’s neck as if in anticipation.

Steve hasn’t really thought through what, exactly, was going to happen with the whipped cream, but spraying it on Danny was the general idea. He can’t get the right angle on the bottle, though, not while Danny is doing _that thing_ to him that makes him shake, but he’s trying, holding it behind Danny’s shoulders so he can get both hands on it.

“Or maybe I should put it on you,” Danny says, his hand slowing, just holding gently now. Steve groans and thrusts up into Danny’s hand, not wanting him to stop. “I could put a little dab just here,” Danny runs a finger along Steve’s length, and then suck you down-”

Just then, three things happen in quick succession.

An all too familiar voice shouts in surprise from the doorway.

Danny’s hips thrust hard against Steve’s.

And Steve sprays the kitchen, and a very shocked Junior, with whipped cream.

By the time they regain their wits, Junior is long gone, shouting “I didn’t see anything, oh my god, sirs, I’m sorry, I saw nothing, I’m leaving!” They hear the front door slam, and stare at each other, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. Danny slides his hands out of Steve’s pants and sinks to the floor, curled up over his stomach as he gasps for air, and Steve falls down next to him.

“You’re naked,” Steve finally says, sucking in a breath, and Danny looks down at himself, sitting on the floor starkers, and cackles.

“I know!”

“Junior saw you-”

“I know!”

“With the whipped…”

“I know!”

There’s a clinking sound and they see Eddie, who has cornered the bottle of whipped cream up against his water bowl and is licking it clean. There’s whipped cream on the kitchen island, and on the floor, and a little bit in Danny’s hair. Steve reaches out a finger and wipes it off, Danny glaring at him and then grabbing Steve’s finger and sticking it in his own mouth.

Steve grins, and then reality sneaks back in. His attempt at taking the lead and spicing things up between them didn’t exactly go as planned.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” he says ruefully.

“For what?” Danny has found a splatter of whipped cream on Steve’s shoulder and is smearing it with his finger.

“I’m sure you didn’t exactly want Junior to see you, all, you know…”

“Butt naked and jerking off my boyfriend?” Danny asks, grinning at Steve. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Do I seem upset? Why should I be, ‘cause Junior saw my ass? I have an awesome ass, and an awesome boyfriend. Junior’s gonna be jealous, but I can handle it.”

Steve catches Danny’s gaze, and sees nothing but fond amusement and steady love. “You’re really okay with this?” Steve waves his hand, indicating the general state of disaster that is the morning’s attempt at sexytimes.

“Are you kidding? This is the most fun I’ve ever had. And-” Danny stretches over and retrieves the can of whipped cream, “if you don’t mind a little dog spit, I’m pretty sure the can isn’t empty.”

Steve laughs again, batting the can out of Danny’s hand, and planting a fierce kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, which taste deliciously of whipped cream. It’s the most fun Steve’s ever had, too. And he doesn’t think it’s anywhere near over.


End file.
